twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal 4
Twisted Metal 4 is a vehicular combat video game developed by 989 Studios and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. The game was released in North America on October 31, 1999 and was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits line-up in 2000. Twisted Metal 4 is the fourth installment in the Twisted Metal series and the second and last installment to be developed by 989 Studios. The game's plot centers on Sweet Tooth, the long-time mascot of the titular Twisted Metal competition, overthrowing Calypso, the mysterious organizer of the competition, in a coup d'etat. He then takes over the mantle of granting the winner of the competition a single wish, regardless of price, size or even reality. It should be noted that Twisted Metal 3 and Twisted Metal 4 are not canon with the rest of the Twisted Metal games. Twisted Metal 4 received mixed reviews from critics, who considered it to be an improvement over the previous Twisted Metal III, particularly in terms of level design. It has received the aggregate score of 68.04% on Game Rankings, whereas Twisted Metal III had only about 49%. Story The game's plot takes a different turn of events compared to its predecessors. Its intro video details the tournament's story, starting around the 1900s as a circus-type caravan that traveled across the country spreading destruction everywhere. A young Sweet Tooth finds himself amazed by the contest and runs off in its pursuit, entering and eventually winning. As his wish, he desires to become the star of Twisted Metal, which Calypso gladly grants. At first venered by the chaos he created, as time went on Sweet Tooth became jealous of Calypso, until he decides to initiate a coup d'etat helped by a group of midget clowns, and takes control of Twisted Metal. It is also stated Calypso's source of powers comes from a mysterious ring that consumes the souls of those who die, increasing his strength and youth. It is due to Sweet Tooth having taken it that he possess the same abilities as Calypso to grant wishes. He tends to cheat people with their wishes like Calypso does as well. Contestants The game includes a total of 13 selectable characters from the start. Most characters were original characters created for the game, whereas a few of the returning charactes appears as stage bosses without story. Unlike previous games in the series, each stage counts with its own boss to defeat in order to advance. Every boss becomes selectable after defeating it. Returning Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Captain Grimm Captain Grimm Wants to battle Sweet Tooth in a sword fight to the death in hopes to steal his soul. Calypso Calypso A returning character, but the first time he is competing himself. General Warthog General Warthog Wants to command an old-fashioned army; one that doesn't use technology, and has no equals in battle. New Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Orbital Orbital Outcasted by radiation injuries to his face, he wants to restore his normality in society. Pizza Boy Conner Nazang Wants a street racer better than any other. Quatro Quatro A bounty hunter in it for the bounties of all evil-doers in the contest. Goggle Eyes Goggle Eyes Wants to kill all pesky bugs in the planet. Meter Maid Zanita Corbett Has "a little surprise" for Sweet Tooth. Micro Blast Micro Blast Wants to be taller. Trash Man Trash Man Wants to turn the world into a landscape of garbage. The Joneses Ralph and Meg Wants a new RV. Drag Queen Dennis Flanders Although not clear by the fact that Drag Queen doesn't speak any sophisticated language in his ending, it is believed he seeked fame or a singing career. Mr. Zombie Rob Zombie For man to "hear the wails and warcries of a dead man's soul." Boss/Unlockable Contestants *Crusher *Moon Buggy *Super Thumper *RC Car *Super Axel *Super Auger *Super Slamm *Minion *Sweet Tooth Game Modes *Story Mode *Deathmatch Mode Battlegrounds Single Player Battlegrounds *Construction Yard *Neon City *Road Rage *The Bedroom *Amazonia 3000 B.C. *The Oil Rig *Minion's Maze *The Carnival Multi-Player Battlegrounds These are bonus stages that can only be played in Deathmatch mode. You have to unlock them by finishing each stage of the Tournament mode. Those levels have simplistic textures : normal ground is blue, destructible ground is red, flammable ground is green and bounce pads are yellow. Also, you can fall to your death in every of these maps. *The Pits *The Citadel *Nowhere to Hide *Octa-Gone *King of the Kill *Tic-Tac-Toe *The Island *Son of a Ditch Opening and Customer Car\Boss Ending Video Trivia *This is the first Twisted Metal in which Sweet Tooth is the one running it, while Calypso is a competitor to get back his ring which grants him the power to make wishes from Sweet Tooth. *This is the only installment where Calypso is a playable character. *Also, the famous rock star known as Rob Zombie made a special guest appearance as a playable character, driving a famous car named Dragula from a TV sitcom, The Munster. *This, along with Twisted Metal III, are the only games in the entire series to feature character biographies with voices. *This is also the only game in the series that gives players the opportunity to create their own custom vehicle to play in the game. *Unlike TM 3, TM 4 features almost completely original characters that never or have yet to appear in another game and is absolutely unrelated to the main canon or other Twisted Metal games, making it an independent stand-alone story. *With the exception of Sweet Tooth, information about the boss vehicles (driver, demeanor, etc.) is almost completely unknown, though here are some possibilities based on vehicle style, level, or (in the case of some) past references: **Crusher - driven by a scrapyard worker. **Moon Buggy - driven by an alien creature (possibly Quatro.) **Super Thumper - driven by Bruce Cochrane (past reference.) **RC Car - driven by a kid or it can be remote controlled. **Super Axel - driven by Axel (past reference.) **Super Auger - driven by Buster Cobb (past reference.) **Super Slamm - driven by Simon Whittlebone (past reference.) **Minion - driven by the demon Minion (past reference.) *This is the only Twisted Metal game to feature a futuristic style vehicle (Quatro and Moon Buggy.) See Also *Twisted Metal 4 Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Walkthrough - Walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Weapons - Weapons in this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games Category:Characters